This application seeks resources to purchase new flow cytometry equipment and upgrade existing equipment that is part of the New Jersey Medical School shared Flow Cytometry facility. This laboratory was established in 1981 and since that time demand for services has steadily increased. The laboratory currently supports many investigators from the New Jersey Medical School as well as investigators from other institutions. Infrastructure improvements gained from this application will provide technology well into the 21st century and enhance the work of the investigators participating in this application.